im always here for ya darlin'
by ladylovercsi08
Summary: well, with just those words a certain sara sidle always seems to melt..not a great summery, but the story is great
1. Chapter 1

sara walked into the room and noticed nick sitting there with his head on the table

sara: hey nick, you ok

nick: yeah im fine, he snapped, sara im sorry, im not fine, my neck and back, ugh just everything aches

sara: she simply smiled and walked up behind him, nick sit up

nick: I don't this-

she starts kneading his shoulders, working her way around his neck and just below it, pressing harder each time

nick let out a breath: sara YOU are an angel

sara: is that what your calling me these days?? she asked laughing

nick: well I can think of a few other things, but I don't think they would be appropriate

sara gently swatted him on the arm: Nicolas stokes, that's no way to talk to a lady

nick: since when are you a ...never mind that was way too easy, sara are you losing your spunk?? 

sara: NICK!! stop that, ya know I do have the upper hand here ya know?

nick: oh yeah? hows that, as soon as he said that he regretted what he said because she stopped massaging his neck, smiling and plopped down on the couch

nick: awe, come on sara, that felt UNBELIEVABLY good, he gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip

sara: laughing...what was that Nicky, i believe i heard you saying something about being lost without me, but i didn't quite hear it, could you repeat it??

nick: you are an evil woman sara sidle, he mumbling what she had said and

sara decided that was good enough, she once again walked to nicky

sara: ok ok ill be the bigger person here and play nice, why are you so tense anyway??

nick: ugh, just a looooooooooong crime scene that involved a lot of bending

sara started giggling...shaking his head, he thought, sometimes that girl had a down right dirty mind

nick: thanks sara, i needed that, he reached up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it

sara: sara suddenly felt very hot...uh n-no problem, just then the rest of the gang walked in and sara pulled her hand out of nicks grasp

grissom: ok, well nick Warrick, you got a double down at the belacio, Catherine your with me, and sara a simple B&E, so lets get started

sara sighed, great a b&e, just what i wanted sara thought to herself, but she got up n e way and headed to her Denali, she drove to the crime scene, and got out of her car

sara: she walked to the officers on scene, one of them was throwing up: whats wrong with him she asked the officer

officer: that..that, in there is just horrible, i...i.i cant even ...ugh people are sick

sara just looked really confused, she never knew a break and entering was that traumatic...she walked up to the house and opened the door, her face turned ghostly pale...this definitely was not a SIMPLE break and entering, why didn't grissom tell her about the bodies, and why was she alone, this would take probably more than 5 hours to finish

inside sat a 5 year old boy who had been stabbed multiple times, and two very young girls, pale and looked as though they were choked to death

6 1/2 hours later sara walked thought the halls of the lab, it was now midnight, and she hasn't ate for 20 hours straight. She walked right into the conference room where she met grissom and the gang

grissom: where the hell were you?? that shouldn't have taken more than 2 hours

sara: grissom, she said timidly

grissom: i mean you had us worried sick, you weren't answering your pho--

sara: GRISSOM!! she yelled, if you'll listen to me...look i don't know why you sent me there, alone

grissom and the gang looked confused

sara: grissom, that place had 3 dead little children, how could you not have known that would take a while...a long time???

grissom: sara? i sent you to a simple break in, i was never informed, there shouldn't have been any bodies there, sara im sorry

sara: its ok i just-

grissom: do u need to go home? there's only a few hours left of shift, you could lea-

sara: grissom that's the last place i want to be, im fine really, with that she sent

her evidence to Greg

everyone but nick had bought that little act, he knew her well enough to know she wasn't ok, ...at the end of shift nick found her in the locker room

nick: hey sara

sara: hey nick, she said weary

nick: are you sure your ok?

sara: she closed her eyes, yeah, but im just really tired, with that she left and went out to her car

when she reached her car she found that she locked her keys in her own car

sara: GREAT, how could this day get any worse!! it was then she realized her house key was on that same chain..ugh!!!! she moaned

nick: sara are you ok, she was crying

sara: nick, no im not, my stupid self locked my keys in my car

nick: hey hey its ok, he said putting a hand on her shoulder..i can take you home

sara" frustrated: no. no you can because my apartment key is on there too, her hands went to her eyes..im just so dam tired and exhausted...

nick: sara, sara stop...heres what were gonna do, youll come to my house for today and then 2marrow well figure out what to do, now come on

sara: nick i.i.cant id be intruding

nick: no you wouldn't now lets go, they soon got in the car and sara immediately fell asleep...

nick: jeez, she must be really exhausted, they reached his house within ten minutes, nick found himself walking up poor sara

nick: sara. Sara, come on darlin wake up, were here

sara: ugh, i don't ink i can move

nick: come on sar, just a couple minutes ad youll be asleep in my bed

with that sara shot up

nick realized what he said: uh i mean YOULL be in my bed, of course ill be on the couch

sara: sara smiled...such a gentlemen nicky

they both got out and headed for his house, once inside they just stood uncomfortable in silence

nick: uh, do u want something to drink?

sara: sure, water would be fine

nick: ok, he handed her a glass a few minutes later

sara: thanks, and i mean for everything nicky

nick: sara, what are best friends for???, uh hold on ill be right back, he came back and handed her one of his shirts..here i thought u might be more comfy in this

sara smiled, took it and went to change, she came back, wanting to thank nick..again, and wish him goodnight

sara:hey nick, he turned around and was utterly speechless

nick:uh uh h-hey, he was shocked, she looked so good in his t-shirt, she looks hot...no no nicky, she needs a friend right now, not..not this

sara: i just wanted to say thx again, your such a great friend, with that she went up to him and gave him a hug, his hands wrapped around her small frame and the t shirt lifted up some showing more of those luscious legs he longed to see, oh man do i have it bad, sara letting go of the hug placed a simple kiss on is cheeks...goodnight

nick: goodnight, ill see you tomorrow, he smiled, get some sleep sara, but of course you will, your in my bed..he winked

sara: rolled her eyes..ahh yes, she laughed, man she loved nick...did i just say that...o god, i mean ...i love him..as a friend, yeah that was it, she explained to herself

nick: sara i told you before, that's what friends are for..

breath man, breathe...stop thinking about sara like that...shes a friend...JUST a friend, nick thought t himself, and soon after he went to bed

nick was dreaming about sara when he heard something break he immediately shot up,...sara??

sara: sniffling, yeah sorry nick, i dropped the glass, ouch.

nick ran to her: ouch that looks like a nasty cut...blood started flowing heavily, hey lemme see that, come on follow me to the bathroom...

she did so and nick could see her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, but he didn't ask about it...sara, this is a deep cut, maybe we should go to the hospital...

sara: no, look its fine. ill take care of it

nick: no you wont, just here let me fix it sara

sara: look nick i don't need your help ill just wrap it u-

nick: damit sara, stop being so stubborn, and give me you dam hand, h grabbed her hand pulling it towards him

sara let out a whimper, and collapsed on her knees

nick: oh god, sara i..im so sorry, here we'll just bandage it u, and it'll be fine ok?

sara said nothing and just starred at the floor, soon enough nick finished up and sara silently cried

nick:hey he, sara? whats wrong, nick cradled her in his arms

sara: she tried to push away but he had a firm grasp on her: nothing nick

nick: sara just talk to me, please, i hat seeing you like this, stop being so defensive

sara was silent for a while and nick thought she had fallen asleep, but then...

sara: the case i worked last night, it u just, ugh, nicky those kids, so young, and the way they were killed, it just makes me sick to my stomach, every time i close my eyes i see those three starring back at me, i cant get them out of my head, nicky please help me

nick: shh shh sara im here its ok, he gently lifter her up in his arms and went to the bed, and layd he down

nick:sra you need rest, come on go to sleep for me, she nodded, he went to get up, but a hand in his stopped him.

sara: don't go, please, just hold me,just don't leave me

nick layed behind her and pulled her against him, sara, i could never leave you darlin', he kissed the top of her head and both found themselves falling asleep

sara awoke the next morning very confused...what happened last night?/ and then it all came back to her, the dreams, the cut,...ugh the crying, the confessing...oh my god, how could i have been such an emotional wreck?? he probably thinks im weak and vulnerable, great now hes gonna treat me differently...ugh, ive got to get out of here..she slowly crept out of the bed trying not to wake up nick, she walked out of the bedroom, and accidentaly slammed the bedroom door

sara: dam it, just keep walking sara, just keeping

nick:sara??? hey , where did you go?, he got out of bed and by the time he got to the door he just barely seen her run out the front door..sara?!?! wait, she didn't listen and ran outside,

sara:dam, i totally forgot that i don't have my car..sh!t!!

nick ran afte sara

nick: sara where the hell are you going

sara: nicky just take me home, avoiding his gaze

nick: what the hell is wrong sara?? come on lets go inside, its freezing

sara: nicky please...please take me home

nick: no, not until u tell me what i did wrong' and besides, u don't have a key

sara: look ill climb through the fire escape..

nick: no, now whats wrong??

sara: fine you wont take me home, ill walk, she turned and started to walk

nick: are you crazy!!! sara, your in nothing but my shirt, its 40 degrees out and lastly, its vegas, too many crazies...no way in hell your walking home darlin

sara: im a big girl nicky, and its not like you can tell me what i can or cant do...get over it

nick: what the hell is that supposed to mean?

sara: it means im not one of your blonde bimbos who don't know up from down. so you either take me home, or im walking

nick: you...i...ya know what fiine, get in the car

they bothe got in and silence filled the air, as they pulled in the parking lot, they just stared for a couple seconds, without looking over nick began...

nick: sara...look, and before he could say n e thing else sara, slammed the car door shut..

what the hell just happened, dam, that girl can be stubborn..but what the hell did i do wrong to make her mad at me...ohh tomarrow is gonna be a looooong night, with that he went home, seeing as she did make it up her fire escape

he went home and just slept...

the next day sara had to take a cab to work...which wasn't pleasant, but she lived, meanwhile she was finishing up a case sitting in the break room, she didn't hear nick enter...

nick: heres your keys, he tossed them onto the table in front of her, and then left the room

sara was speechless, after what she did last night, he still thought of her well being..with that she went to the locker room to find a very distressed nick

sara: nicky, can i talk to you?

nick: you are unbelievable, sara, what the hell was that last night

sara: she finally looked up into his eyes, only to find they were filled with anger: i..i.im so sorry nick, she looked away,

nick saw the most saddest thing in the world when she looked into his eyes

sara: i can tgive you an answer right now, just please tell me you'll except my apologe

they stared at eachother...nick sighed

nick: sara, sighed again..i do-

just then grissom walked in

griss: sara can i speak to you for a minute?

sara: still staring at nick, yeah sure just gimme a minute...

grissom: ok, ill be in my office, he walked out

after nick had not said any thing, sara became hurt more than ever and walked out of the room

nick just sat there speechless...dam now she thinks i hate her, i just didn't know what to say...dam it...he slammed his locker shut...

sara walked into grissom office...

sara: you wanted to see me grissom?

grissom: look i know your gonna be mad, but you've got no choice

sara: what the heck is it griss?

grissom: look ecklie, found out about the case of yours, and he thinks that you should take a few weeks off

sara: laughs slightly: grissom tell ecklie to take that proposal and shove it up his a-

just then ecklie walked in

ecklie: i hope you don't plan to finish that sentence anyways i see gil was telling you about my decision

sara: yeah about that...i really want to thank you for taking the time to concern about me, she said sarcastically, but no thank you

ecklie: you don't have a choice

sara: uh last time i checked you weren't my supervisor,

grissom: sara, he said

ecklie:well too bad because the board agrees with me, so you either take the requested time off, or face suspension without pay

sara: wow ecklie, i didn't think you could have been more of an egotistical sshole than you already are...she stormed out

ecklie went after her once outside gils office. He grabbed her arm an yanked her around

ecklie: listen sidle idk who you think you are, but i could get you fired, right here and right now

sara: oh really, i don't think they would take your side after a harassment suit was filed against you

ecklie: well yo-

nick: HEY eklie, you got a problem? nick yelled as he walked towards them...let her go

sara yanked her arm away from ecklie and stormed out

nick: youll be lucky if she doesnt file a sexual harrassment suit against you...DONT ever touch her again,he whispered and then went after sara

nick: sara! sara!, hey wait up

sara: nick please , just leave me alone, i have to go home

nick: look sara, about last night..

sara: nick don't

nick: no let me finish, im not mad at you, sara. im just confused, just promise me one thing please

sara: what?

nick; just... when your ready to talk, you'll come to me?

sara: she thought for a while...fine she finally said

nick: hey can i ask you one more thing, she gave him a look that said yes...sara, i over heard ecklie and the thing about your "vacation time" , and well im going down to my parents for the week, the day after 2marrow, and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me

sara: nick, i..i..i don't thi-

nick: just think about it sar? please?

sar: ok, ok ill think about it

with that nick gently leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then whispered in her ear..look sara, you deserve to be happy, and then walked away, leaving a very bafled sara...

what the hell just happened...

nick kissed me...

wait he asked me to come to his house..in texas with him,and

nick kissed me...

wow,

sara started thinking that maybe going with nick wouldn't be so bad...

no, no things are just to complicated right now...absolutely not, ugh., sara finally rove out of the parking lot

nick went back to the locker room and started putting things away when

catherine walked in.

cath: ncky, just ask he out already

nick: who are you talking about?

cath: you know who im talking about, ya know the wonderful brunette you work with???

nick: sara?!? look cath , idk what gave you the idea that, but me and sara are nothing more than really good friends

cath: not from what i saw outside

nick: look shes in a bad time right now. i thought she needed it, ok?

cath: sure nick sure..

before nick knew it, it was the morning of the night he left and so he decided to head over to saras apartment where the answer to is question awaits

knocks on the door

sara: nick?!!? what are you doing here

nick: well im leaving tonight and i wanted to know if you were coming?

sara: nick, look i would love to bu-

nick: give me one good reason why not, sar.

sara: because, i..i, i don't know, nick its complicated

nick: sara just stop over analyzing everything and go with it, come one were best friends, it'll be fun, come on sara

sara: she hesitated for a while...but then something inside her said say yes say yes, s she went with it...sure nick ill go..

nick: oh your not going to regret this darlin, we leave tonight by the way..he winked at her

sara: that's in 7 hours, i cant wait, uh nick..do u want to come in?

nick: oh yeah sure, thanks

sara: no problem

sara would you like something to drink and then we could watch a movie? if you want, i have lots off mo-

nick: sara nick said laughing, i would love too, i get to pick though

sara: fine, and since you already packed your bags you can stay here...an-

nick: whoa whoa whoa, how do u know i packed my bags already

sara: she smirked...well seeing as though we have what 6 hours left until the flight leaves, out of those 6 we have to be there for 4, knowing you, you probably would've stood here until i agreed and im guessing you thought it would take a couple hours, so i kind of figured i am a csi nicky, i know how to read people especially you..

nick: hey, didn't you offer me a drink?? and while you do that ill get the movie started...hmm lets see, what to pick. ooohhh that one looks good..

and so they sat together watching homeward bound and not 30 minutes within the movie sara fell asleep an her head fell on nicks shoulder, and when he draped his arm around her she seemed to snuggle more into nicks embrace, don't ask how but when nick woke up from the movie being over, this is how they slumbered..

nick was sitting with his arm around sara, sara with her head on his chest and her bare legs draped across his lap, where nicks hand was settled on her upper thigh...

nick started to wake up and tried to move but couldn't, he opened his eyes to see sara almost sitting on him. Which he did not mind at all, he looked at the time,

nick: oh shoot, sara wake up

sara: hmmmmm, I don't want to move

nick: come on darlin, we gotta catch our flight, as much as I love this

sara: fine fine, let me g grab my stuff...

nick: sara, your not moving, come on, he stood up, and grabbed her

hands...oh and you might want to change...he cleared his throat

sara: oh really I thought this was the perfect outfit to meet your parents in, she said sarcastically

nick: well i wouldn't mind. He winked at her

sara: ok cowboy, im gonna go and change an then we'll be off ,alright

nick: hey

sara: b right back she said as she strutted to her bedroom

nick couldn't help but starring at a certain part of anatomy as she walked too

when sara came back nick was ready, and so they left to the airport, and soon they were waiting in line to go through security, nick passed, but sara beeped

the male officer: sorry miss but i have to check ya out, he winked at her

sara: oh please, is that your pick up line??

officer: is it working?

sara: nope, just do your job

officer: gladly

the officer started to frisk her and everything was fine until he got a little too close to her chest, and she elbowed him in the ribs, just then nick came back, and asked what was taking so long and then he saw the officer bet over

nick: what happened?

sara: well this egotistical jerk thought he could feel me up, so i gave hi a piece of my mind...am i done here officer??

officer: cough cough...yeah..

nick just laughed

sara: its not funny nick!?!

nick: yeah it is, he got what he deserved

Sara: well yeah but, not all girls are gonna do that if he tries it again, she said serious

nick: look, tell ya what, when we get back ill report him, okay?

sara: yeah ok

nick: what exactly did he do anyway?

sara: he...uh grabbed my chest

nick: what an idiot

sara: yeah. oh did i mention im terrified of flying?

nick: sara, terrified??

sara: yeah, i hate flying, oh great

nick: come on sara were boarding, you'll be ok, im here for ya

sara: started breathing faster,...Nicky i don't think i can do this, look may-

nick: no no no, your not backing down now, come on were almost there

sara: moaned, nick i hate you so much right now

nick: laughing, yeah but your gonna love me later

nick walked behind sara, with his hands on her waist, guiding her onto the plane, soon they reached their seats.

nick: do you want the window?

sara: would it be better?

nick: honestly, yeah it would

sara: ok then the window it is...

nick: ok darlin' were about to take off, you gonna be okay

sara: no, nick im not...i hate planes, oh god oh god oh god...she said as the plane took off.

nick: he pried her hand away from the arm rest and placed it palm up...my mom used to do this and it helped me come down...he started writing in her palm different words

sara: cat, Vegas, cowboy?/

nick: see just keep focusing on your hand, ok

sara: mmhhmm...she closed her eyes and before she knew it they were leveling out.

nick: you feeling' any better?

sara: yeah kind of, but im freezing, don't they have blanket

nick: here take mine

sara: no, what if you get cold

nick: I wont

sara: yes you will

nick: no

sara: yeah

nick: sara just take the blanket

sara: no, she said sternly

nick: fine. He put up the arm rest and unlinked her seatbelt

sara: nick what are you doi-

Before she could say anything else, Nick had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

nick: there, isn't that better?

sara: smiled. thank you. before she knew it, sara was slowly falling asleep,

nick im tired she said, already eyes closed and head drifting towards nick's shoulder

nick: laughing. Then go to sleep

sara: hmmmmm already there. Hey nick?

nick: hmmmmm?

sara: how many hours until we get there?

nick: about four hours

sara: ok, good

Sarasarasarsasarasarsasarasarassararsrasarsarasarasrassasraasarasarasarssara

Before they knew it, they were waking to a pilot requesting to put their seatbelts on

nick: sara, come on we have to put our seatbelts on...

she just moved her head to the other side and simply said...hmmmmm

nick just smiled and sighed, reaching over to grab Sara's seatbelt, and fastening it for her

nick: well its probably better that she's not awake

soon they landed and nick, once again was shaking sara awake...come on darlin', this time you have to wake up. I am not carrying you all the way to the car!

sara: hey, i may be sleepy, but im not deaf!

nick: you know I was just kidding. He winked at her

sara: alright cowboy, enough, i want to get off this thing as soon as possible

nick: laughing..ok ok come on sleepy head

Nicknicknickcnicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknicknic

sara: so how far of a drive is it from here to your house?

nick: uhh, about half an hour

sara: oh ok. I am so tired Nicky as soon as we get to your house im going to bed

nick: jeez sara, you just slept four hours

sara: shut up nick

they got outside and quickly got in a cab

sara: wow, is it hit here or what?

nick: come on sar, only about 90 degrees, not so bad

sara: yeah sure, im practically melting here

nick: come on suck it up, he smiled

he gave the driver the address and went on their ay, when they got there, he looked over to find sara sleeping...again man that girl acts like she's never slept before, wait she probably hasn't slept in a few days cause he case, nick reasoned.

He got out and took all the stuff in the house, meanwhile telling his family to be quiet, they all asked why and he said they'd see soon enough, that was when he went out side and opened Sara's side of the cab.

He easily lifted her up in his arms, she stirring lightly, but not waking up he carried her in the house

(p.s. here is the family mom, dad, oldest sister: Jessica 46, Allison: 39, Nick: 36, Megan 29, and Catherine 24, and of course they all have kids ...blah blah blah)

mother: oh nicky., she's darlin

Jessica: look at that, nick who is she?

nick: guys stop with the questions, im putting her to bed...stop lookin' at me like that, she's just a friend and her name is sara. Now move outta the way. He brushed past his family and up to the spare bedroom. he laid her down

sara: she shot up, breathing hard, where am I??

nick: hey sara its ok were at the house

sara: im sorry nick, I just kind of freaked

nick: sara, its ok, umm well since your awake, you suitcase is over there if you want to get changed

sara: thanks nicky, ill see you in the morning?

nick: yep, bright and early, goodnight

sara: goodnight, he left

sara got changed in a tank top and decided that is was so hot shed just wear the boy cut underwear she had on

sara: it is way too hot for anything else, with that she went to bed

Probably about 4 in the morning someone came and crawled into bed next to sara

sara: hmmm, nick what are you doing she turned to see him

Jeremy: nick?, wha-

he was cut off by Sara's screaming

sara: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Jeremy: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

sara: aaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Jeremy: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!

sara: WHO ARE YOU?!?!

nick and a couple others ran in to see what was wrong

nick: sara what's wrong/ and then he seen Jeremy

sara: are you seriously asking me that? I mean a guy that I have no idea is, crawls into bed with me and your asking me if im ok?/

nick: started laughing

sara: what's so funny?

nick: sorry, sara id like you to meet my cousin Jeremy he stays with us when he's not in college, and Jeremy id like you to meet sara my best friend.

Jeremy: dude YOU are totally hot, the 19 year old said looking up and down her body

sara looked mortified and nick, upon realizing what she was wearing or better yet what she wasn't wearing, ran to her, grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her.

hahaha..cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

ok guys thank you for the reviews, oh and i forgot who asked me about the thing that about the correction for spelling and stuff...yes i would like that please...oh i was wondering, im probably gonna hve an intimate scene between sara and Nick, should i go as far as rating T, or M???

ok well im think about making maybe 2 or 4 more chapters, i just dont want it to drag on, so if after these chapters you want more i shall give you more...and with that, lets begin chapter two!!!!!!!! oh yeah for all George/Nick lovers,...he was only in his boxers!!!!!

Jeremy: hey your welcome to sleep in my bed if you don't mind sharing, he winked a sara

sara: uh i think im a litttle to old for you

nick: jeremy, leave her alone and sara you can come with me

sara: ok good

jeremy: hey, bu-

nick: good night jeremy, nick said forcefully, now everybody he said to the people at the door, go back to bed

With that, Nick grabbed Sara by the hand and pulled her out of the room, and into his room and quickly closed the door behimd him.

Nick: I am so sorry about that sara, I completely forgot about Jeremy comin' home tonight

Sara: yeah well thanks alot nicky, now i've got some horny teenager lookin' me up all day

Nick: well, look he's harmless, I promise you darlin'

Sara: ugh, fine nick but if he decides to get touchy with me, I won't hesitate to kick his ass

Nick: hey thats fine with me, he said laughing, now come on lets get some sleep, we have to get up early tomarrow

Sara: why? and where am i going to sleep?

Nick: well its a suprise, and right here with me, he patted on the bed

Sara: oh, um ok, wait a minute, my clothes, there still in the other room

Nick: hold on i'll be right back, he went to the other room and when he got back sara was laying on the bed

sara: thanks nicky, i appreciate it

NIck: no problem sar.

They soon fell asleep, on opposite sides of the bed, but about 4 o'clock in thr morning, Sara started to stir

sara: no, don't, just please leave them alone, she started to sob, no, just let them go

nick started to wake up: sara, hey wake up

sara: no let me go, stop stop it!!!!

nick: sara. sara

she bolted upward,sweat plagued her forehead

sara: oh god, it was just a dream,

nick: are you okay??

sara: I feel like im going to pass out

nick: come on lets go outside, get you some fresh air, okay? He got up and moved to the other side of the bed and helped her up, and as soon as she was up she started to fall...easy there sara, hold on im gonna get you some clothes...he rumaged through her suitcase until he found a decent pair of shorts, and went back to the bed

Nick: sara i need you to stand up for a minute okay? She did so but bracing her hands on his shoulders, an he bent down and slipped her shorts on, he then put his hands under her knees and lifted her up.

Sara: nick what are you doing?

Nick: you need some fresh air,an-, sara? whens the last time you've eaten? It all registered through his mind. He went to her apartment he was there two hours, not once did she eat, then the four hours they waited for the plane, the actual four hour plane ride and now six hours later she still hasn't eaten.

sara: I don't remember, nick

Nick: sara dammit, he said sitting her on the chair swing outside, look when we go back in there, im making you something to eat, and i don't care if i have to shove it down your throat, your eating.

sara said nothing...They sat there for a few, and then nick helped sara into the house, where he was determined to get her to eat

Ok guys, i'll probably add more soon, just tell me what you think...any requests for what ypu want t see?/ I would love to here them and i will definitely put those in future chapters...thx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so i left off with nick telling sara that she needed to eat, okay whatever, here it is...

Nick sat sara at the table

Nick: sara what do you feel like? eggs, pancakes, uh toast...still sara said nothing, and just sat there with a blank face, starring at the ground

nick: sara come on, you've gotta eat darlin, this isn't good for you

sara: stop treating me like a child nicky, i know, ok. But you gotta stop thinkin you know everything

nick: whata mean?

sara: nick, do you honestly think i would do this to myself, if there wasn't a reason?

nick: sara im so so-

sara: let me finish. you have not once asked me about me. i mean look i just need someone to talk to about...

nick: about what sar?

sara: nevermind.

nick: sara he said sternly

sara: NO! stop it, stop pretending that you an help me cause you cant. look nicky, you don't know how embarrasing this is for me. You telling that i need to eat and i need to talk to some on. I thought you knew me better than that

nick: sara, we're best friends

sara: nick you now nothing about me, and if we were best friends you would've known that i can't talk to just anyone about these things,

nick: sara, i AM your best friend, not just anyone. Why are you so scared to tell me what your feeling?

sara: because.i..i...I don't wan't you thinking less of me, I don't want you to pity me, or feel sorry for me, I just want you to be there. Look i already made this mistake with Grissom, and i dont want to do it again.

nick sighed: he took both her hands in his. Sara, look at me, I would never think less of you, or pity you. I just want you to be happy sara. I want you to know that you can trust me, and come to me when your scared an not be afraid to. Thats the guy I wanna be for you, and I beg you to let me be sara. Please don't shut me out, thats exactly what my father did, and I wouldn't be able to take it if you did, beacuse I care about you way too deeply, so please, he rested his forhead against hers

sara: after a few minutes went by, sara said...ok, ok nick i'll let you in, but please , don't let me regret this

nick: trust me, you won't we'll talk after you eat okay?

sara: alright, will you make me some blueberry pancakes? i really have a craving for them

nick: I would be glad to, he smiled

nick did just thought, he made her three blueberry pancakes, which she ate timidly, and then they found themselves once again entering his bedroom and sat on the bed

nick: ok sara, just go with whatever pace your comfortable with, im not going anywhere

sara nodded: okay, well when i was a kid, a had a family, loving parents and a brother, until...and sara continued her story about her abusive and troubled past, and the dreams that have been haunting her every single night for two weeks, she cried softly and nick just held her until they fell asleep against one another...

It was about 9 o'clock when the door creaked open, and none other than nicks eldest sister jessica peeked her head in,

Jessica: hey mom, she whispered, come look at this

sara had her head resting in the crook of nicks neck, with her hand on his chest, and nick had his arm under her head and came around until it was placed on her waist, his other hand covering sara's.

jessica: huh. just friends my texas butt, should we wake them?

mom: no, now come on stop peekin' and help me with breakfast

not so long after sara had woken up, and realizing whose arms she was in she quickly bolted up, proping her self up with her hand

nick awoke too: hey its ok, he said upon seeing the confusing look on her face...i was just comforting you thats all, theres no shame in that, you hear

sara: ok,

nick: look im gonna jump in the shower, why don't you go down and say hello

sara; alone??

nick: sara, they won't bite, now go

unwillingly sara went down stairs, not that she didn't want to meet them, but she was really nervous

she smelled something really good as she came down stairs...and coffee, yes!! she thought

jessica: well hey darlin, how'd you sleep last night?

Sara: uhm, pretty good, thank you

jessica: look hun, we're really sorry about jeremy, but he's harmless, we'll make sure he stays away from you, well besides if he tries anything he knows Nick will be there to kick his texan butt..don't worry a thing, you hungry?

sara: thanks, and yes i am starved

jessica: well come on in to the dinin' room and lets it

sara followed her and say nicks mother

Mom: well hello there suga plum, you ready to eat?

sara: yeah, it smells wonderful mrs. stokes

mom: thank you, and nonsense, call me kat

sara: ok, she set a plate of food and a glass of water in front of her...as soon as she picked up her glass, jessica asked her a question

jessica: so sara, nickys really fond of you

sara: yeah well we're best friends, she said talking a drink

jessica: uh huh, so you sleepin' with my little brother?

this made sara spit out her water

sara: what?!?!

sarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasrasarasarsarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasarasrarsrsrsrarsrasrasrasrarsarsrasrasrarsrasr

ok, lets leave it at that...im done..well unless you want me to keep going, which i might if i get a couple reviews within the next few days... again anything you want to see, let me know and ill work it in there...


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys thanks for the reviews

sara: what?!?!?

just then nick came down

Nick: you okay sara?

sara: yeah just swallowed wrong is all

nick: well good, cause after we eat breakfast you need to get dressed cause we're goin somewhere, and don't ask cause i won't tell you

sara: uhm, okay

so they ate adn sara went to get dressed, she decided on a light blue tank top, and some jeans

sara: okay nick ready to go?

nick: yep, man sara is this gonna be fun for you

sara: oay, now im scared, how long until we get there? se said heading for the Denali.

nick: oh no sara, we aren't driving, its just down the road, he said taking her hand

sara: looking down the road she saw the stable, and she started pulling back, no no no no, nick im not good with horses, they don't like me

nick: sara relax, you'll do fine, now come on, he said pulling her, but she kept fighting back

sara: nick, look i had a bad experiance when i was little, please don't make me do this

nick: sara, ugh, he walked to where she was, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

sara: nick, you let me down, right now, nick!!!!

nick: look were here, so fine ill let you down, he said smiling

sara: oh your gonna pay for that later

nick: oooh, i hope thats a promise, he winked

sara swatted him and he went to ope the stable

nick: sara come here, id like you to meet someone

sara groaned but walked over

nick: this is buttercup, my other best friend, come here closer sara.

sara: what if he bites me,?

nick: he won't i promise, nick pushed sara so she was almost touching the horse, he stood behind her, really close

nick: now, he said taking her handand puting it on the horses face, see just be slow and gentle

sara: ok this isn't that bad, but then the horse jerked backwards causing her to jumpback, which made nick wrap his arms around her

nick: its okay he just got frightened, you okay

sara: uh huh she became very hoy with nick so closed and then she felt something on her neck, Nick what are you doing?

nick: i can stop if, if you want he said moving her head to the side, along with her hair, and conyinued to suck and kiss, his hands started moving upward until, his hand reached right below her breast

sara: hmmmmm, wait nick we have to stop, we can't do this here

nick: he stopped, oh sara im sorry, i got carried away, um, well hey, i know how about we ride the horses

sara: nick, i think thats going a little to far,


	5. Chapter 5

nick: just trust me ok

sara: seeing the serious look on his face, ok nick

they both rode buttercup for a few adn then nick got off, and walked away to the next stable

sara: aren't you gonna help me off?

nick: smiling oh were not done yet, he said taking and loading the other horse, and soon we was riding past her

sara: nick, how do i make this thing move??

nick: just easily nudge his sides with your foot

soon sara had gotten the hang of everything and thet rode up towards the house, nick jumped off tyin his horse to the gate

nick: i'l be right back, im gonna get the camera

sara: hurry back

as soon as nick had gone, his mother came

cat: hey dear, how ya holdin' up

sara: ya know, im actually doi pretty good, just then buttercup started figeting, uh...cat, how do i get him stop?

cat: uh oh, sara hold on and ill get nick she ran into the house

sara: crap,

the horse started throwing his head back and just when nick and his mother came back out the horserose to his back feet knocking sara down on the ground hard, landing on her wrist

Nick: sara!!!

sara didnt move for a sec until he said her name again

sara: hmmm, nick what happened? my head

nick: come on, lets get you inside, he said while lifting her up, and carrying her in the house and setting her on the couch...can you sit up

sara: i, ithink so, she slowly sat up and when she did the blood came rushing back to he head making her really dizy, wow, feel like the wind was knocked out of me

nick: well it kinda was, now lets get you some ice for your head he siad squeezing her hand

sara: ahhhhhhh, nick my wrist, that really hurt

nick: oh jeez, fallow me and ill wrap that up, you okay to stand?

sara: yeah i just need to do it slowly, and they made there way down to the launry room

nick: okay lets see, oh here it is, okay sara here let me help you up there, he stepped closer to her put his hands on her wiast and hoisted her up on the drier

sara smiled: be gentle okay, ive neer felt this much pain from a sprained wrist

nick: it might be more than a sprain, but its not broken, suddenly his expression got serious...im sorry sar,

sara: for what nick?

nick: i kept urging you to ride, u put your trust in me and then this happens

sara: heyshe said cupping hr hand on his cheek...you'll always have my trust nick,

they looked at eachothers eyes adn slowly moved foward, almost about to kiss, whe someone cleared their throat at the door

tbc...

hope you like this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

They were about to kiss when someone cleared their throat at the door...

they both looked like they hand there hand in the cookie jar

nick: uh, ok sara, your wrist should be fine

sara: oh ok well um i, uh i have to go use the restroom, excuse me, hey jessica she said as she walked past her

nick: watcha need, jess?

jessica: oh nothing, i just happened to be passing through and i saw you, thought you might need some help with saras wrist, but i see you had that all figured out, then she gave him the look

nick: dam it jessica, i told you before, shes just my friend

jessica: oh right, one that you happen to want to make out with, friends with benefits kinda thing

nick: first of all, uh no, and second of all if i were to do something with her it definitely would not be a friends with benefits kinda thing, can we drop this

jessica: ok ok, well i just wanted to tell you that we're going out tonight, to that new place valimoes, its great, so im gonna go tell sara, alright, see ya later nicky

nick: bye..man that was close, if it had gone any further, he didnt know if he could stop, he kept telling himself that she wasnt interested, i mean what happened in the barn, she told him to stop.but she also said he cant do it HERE, man i am so confused

ilucsarsiluvsarsiluvsarailuvsarailuvdarasarasarasarasarasarasarasasrasaeasaeasaeasaeaaseaseasaeasaeasaeaae

jessica: hey sara, i forgot to tell you everyones going to the new resturant tonight, formal so wear something nice

sara: wait, i don't have anything that would even pass for nice

jessica smiled: come with me, theres a store about ten minutes from here, its great

sara: ok lets go

they reached the store and started looking around

jessica: what about this one?

sara scrunched her face

jessica: okay, this?

sara shook her head,

jessica: if you say no to this one, your crazy, she held up a pink dress that was almost knee length, and on one side there was a slit, that would go pretty high up her thigh, but nothing to revealing, the top was a deep v neck with no sleeves

sara was about to protest but jessica cut her off

jessica: nope you are not turning down this one, your wearing it

sara: i dont think its me, i mean im already concious about my legs, and with nothing covering them-

jessica: your consious of your legs, your crazy, i would kill for long sexy legs, no wonder nick follows you around like a puppy dog

sara: he does not follow me around

jessica: right, she said rolling her eyes, well come on lets go get those shoes they'll be great, they were pink shoes that matched the dress, and they were about 3 in and the straps went around her ankle

they returned home about three hours later, and sara was exhausted she had to be ready in about an hour and a half, not nearly enough time for a nap, she turned the corner and ran into nick

sara: hey

nick: hey

sara: uh, well i just got back, im exhausted, and we have to be at the resturant in an hour and a half, just great

nick: hey you agreed to go shopping with my sister

sara: i didnt know she was gonna make me try on the whole store, you could have warned me

nick: i didnt even know you were going, he smiled

sara: alright cowboy, your off the hook, this time, listen ill see ya later, im going to get dressed

nick: okay, bye darin'

sara walked into the bedroom, why does he keep calling me darlin', maybe its a texas thing, oh well

sara was getting dressed and trying to put her knee highs on,, but soon became impossible with her wrist and everything...ugh, she yelled im frustration

nick just happened to be walking by and heard her

knocking on the door: sara, you okay, he opened the door, and seen she was trying to put her knee highs on, he laughed, and then he stopped, he realized what she was wearing, one thing registered through his mind...oh my God, i am so lucky i wore loose pants, he felt himsely hardening at how sexy sara was, taking a deep breath,

sara: this isn't funny nick, my dam wrist, something wrong?

nick: walking over to her, taking the stocking from her, here let me help you, he said leaning in front of her, and no nothings wrong, you just look really beautiful is all

sara: oh thank you, she blushed and then felt his hands on her legs

nick slid the stocking on her foot working his way up her long legs, his hand ran past her knee, and on her thigh, very slowly, sara closed her eyes, suddenly very hot, and soon nick did the same thing on her other leg, working his way up to her thigh, then stopping, he was about to pull away when saras hand stopped him from moving, for a moment saras eyes met his, and he seen something hes never seen before..lust, and passion, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone and she was puting on her shoes, despite her protestig wrist,

sara: okay well im ready, and without looking into his eyes she walked out

why won't she give into this, whats she so afraid of? Nick thought to himself

outside sara leaned her back against the wall, breathing hard, i can't do this now, after what happened with grissom, I just can't get hurt again, she began walking

haha guys, betcha thought that was going to be it?/ nope, the "big" scene is comin soon, i promise you, and the more you review the sooner i get to it...muahahahahahahaha,

once again, if you fee; you have to have a scene then let me know and ill put it in...


	7. Chapter 7

ok well, i know i said earlier i would probably make the big scene in chappy 6 or 7, but i i did i feel like id be rshing it so bare with me...it will be soon

thx for the reviews

sara walked down the stairs, and then suddenly, whistling broke out, she looked over to see none other than jeremy, and apparently some of his friends

sara: oh please, get over your selves

alex: hey ya know i am older than jeremy, and more experianced, he wiggled his eyebrows at her

sara: really by what, a month

alex: dam it

chris: how about me baby? i may be only 19, but trust me when i say that i am more mature, especially in one particular manner, he said while putting his hands on either side of her blocking an escape

sara: move your hands or else that maturity you claim to have will go bye bye

chris: oooh, fiesty isnt she

sara went to move but chris pushed her back into the wall

sara: let go of me

jeremy: chris what the hell are you doing let her go, nicks gonna kick your ass if he finds out

chris: shut up jeremy, i knew you were too much of a pussy to do it yourself, just then sara tried to knee him but his reflecs were too quick, he turned her around slamming her against the wall, her breathing hard, just then nick came down the stairs,

nick: what the hell are you doing, and as soon as chris heard his voice, he let her go, and before nick even got close to chris, sara turned around and punched him in the face, so much force that he tumbled backwards, where nick grabbed him around the collar and threw him out the door,

nick: jeremy, he seethed, what the hell do you think you were doing

jeremy: i i i wasnt doing anything

nick: oh yeah, well apparently your friend thought it was okay to feel sara up, where do you think he got that idea

sara: nick, look he siad something to chris but he wouldnt listen

nick: i dont care sara. He turned back to jeremy, what if i wasnt here, would you have done anything

sara: i can defend myself nick

nick: is that what you were doing?? besides thats not the point

sara: your such a bastard, she said and slammed the door going outside

nick: jeremy you better make yourself disappear tonight cause i dont want to see you, with that he went outside to find sara

nic:sara, sara!! wait up

sara: furious: how is it that you always seem to make me feel like i cant take care of myself?

nick: sara please, dont do this

sara: why do you care nick? i am so sick of feeling one thing one minute and the next minute its the complete opposite

nick: what are you talking about sara

sara: GOD NICK, you are so clueless.. im talking about, one minute i think you like me more than a friend and there are times like now when i think that you dont even want me as a friend, but who was i kidding in the first place, a guy like you could never be interested in me, im going to the resturaunt

nick grabbed her hand: sara, i dont want to fight and the last thing on my mind is to hurt you, i would never hurt you intentionally, and in there i was pissed at jeremy and what i said to you, i just didnt think, please dont be mad at me

sara sighed: nick im not mad at you, its,...im mad at myself okay? the fact that i let a 19 year old over power me bothers me, look lets just go to the resturaunt?

nick: okay, lets have fun tonight

they drove to the beautiful resturaunt, and met nicks family there

cat: nicky, what took you guys so long?

sara: uh nothing she said a little too quickly

cat: okay she said eying her suspicously

they sat down and all ordered their food

nick turned to sara: would you care to dance

sara laughed: nick i dont dance

nick:you also never ridin a horse, he said pulling her with him, they reached the dance floor, sara just stood there looking at the floor

nick: relax, here give me your right hand and throw your left over my shoulder

nick laughed because sara was standing so far away from him, he put his hand on the small of her back bringing her body to his

sara: now how do i do this she said while looking at their feet

nick: sara, look at me, not our feet, and let me guide you, sara laughed as they tripped a few times but soon she got the hang of it

meanwhile at the table his family was looking at them and talking

jessica: they are so much in love and they don't even know it

cat: i have a feeling they do, just havent acted upon it

jess: man ive never seen nicky look at a girl like that before

cat: i know, thats why i like her so much

jess: me too, im happy for nick, maybe he'll finally settle down

cat: well lets hope so

back at the dance floor, sara was laughing hysterically

nick: what are you laughing at

sara: because i told you i did not dance, and how many times did i step on your feet?

nick: i lost count, come on lets go back to the table

sara: pretending to be hurt...you dont want to dance with me anymore??

nick: honey, not unless i want to keep my toes

sara: fine have it your way

they made it back to the table where their food arrived and everyone engaged in small talk until

cat: so sara, how are your parents doing

sara: uh fine, ya know what its hot in here so im gonna go get some fresh air

cat: something i said?

nick: uh hold on ill be right back

it was freezing out and sara couldnt help the tears that spilled

Nick: are you okay sar?

he moved closer to her, and then to her side, but she turned her head so he couldnt see her tears

nick noticed she was shivering so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her,as soon as he did, sara went to nicks arms and he wapped his arms around her tightly, moving his hand up and down her back, and soon she was content

sara: nick?

nick: yeah?

sara: would you take a walk with me, alone?

nick: yeah, just let me go tell my family whats goin on

she nodded and soon he was back reaching out a hand for her to hold. They walked around for about an hour, and stopped to look at the lake

nick: wow, your even more beautiful under the moonlight

sara looked up at him and soon found herself leaning in, and soon so was nick

nick was suprised at how soft her lips were,and he continued to kiss her, and soon wanted more so he traced his tongue until she opened up her mouth. sara moaned, and nick felt himself harden, as the need for air became apparant they broke apart,

sara: that was ...

nick: amazing

they soon walked home and neither of them knew that the rest of the night would be the modt life changing night ever!

okay, i can assume oyu guys know whats comin next??


	8. Chapter 8

dunt dunt duh..okay people brace yourselves cause its gonna get HOT! so if you dont like reading this stuff, then go to the next chapter when it comes..lol so rated MA, for sexual content... What else??

sara and nick walked back to the house

sara: that was nice, thank you nick

nick: hey no problem, i enjoyed it too

sara: what are your parents gonna say?

nick: ya know knowing them, absolutley nothing

sara: okay good, earlier when i went down stairs your sister, uh asked me a very personal question.

nick: really? and what would that question be,he said moving closer

sara: she bit her lip. well she asked me if i was sleeping with you

nick: really? he snaked hes arms around her waist

sara: yeah, she started leaning in

nick: well technically its true, he was almost about to kiss her when she pulled back, her hands on his chest

sara: nick, i am not sleeping with you...yet

nick: yet??? what do you call the last two nights then

sara: ok smartass, she moved so her body touching his, and then began to move her hips, making nick very excited

nick groaned: sara, don't make me embarass myself

sara licked her lips seductively: you like that? she ran her hands against his chest

nick: god, i don't want you to stop...suddenly he opened his has eyes and found sara very seductively walking away

sara: she turned her head over her shoulder: i told you, that you'd pay later.Then she walked in the house

nick ran after her: nuh uh. your not getting off that easy, he wrapped his arms around her from behind...you see, i know your weak spot. He started sucking on her neck

sara: hmmm, nick that feels really good..she realized something and turned around, wheres your family?

nick: i dont know, but that means we have the house to ourselves, he smiled and went in to kiss her

sara: what if they walk in? she mumbled against his lips

nick: who cares, nick started walking pushing sara backwards until they reached the couch, and then they sat side by side

sara: okay, she out her hand on nicks leg and very slowly moved up, and barely carressed nicks bulge

nick grabbed her by the wrist: your such a tease

at this, sara swung her leg over nick so that she was straddling him

sara: that better? she moved up and then back down.

nick: oh yeah, thats much better. he kissed her hard, putting his hands on her sides, moving them up and then down until he reached the bottom of her dress, and he once again traced his tongue against her lip, until she opened her mouth for him, she moaned, and if it was possible, nick hardened even more

sara: oooh, nicky, i see your very excited, she began tongueing him again

nick started moving the dress up, and his family walked in, and it wasnt until allison and catherine cleared their throats that they noticed they were there

saras face was priceless, she jumped off nick while pushing her dress down, and smoothing out the top, chewing her bottom lip and her face was bright red

nick just looked at his family and gave them the look they all knew, it was a look that said, 'you had to come now?' kinda look,

allison: sorry to unterupt, we just wanted to know if you guys made it home

nick: well were here

sara: uh, excuse me, i'll be right back, sara rushed out of the living room

jessica: still think your just friends?

nick: no! okay, there will you get off my back now

jessica: yes, now what are you doing standing here, go after her, and he did

nick ran down the hallway where he met sara

nick: you okay?

sara: yeah, just a little embarrassed

nick: i really would like to continue that

sara: me too, but i dont want them knowing what were doing, so the bedroom is out of the question, well until later tonight

nick: i have the perfect place, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the laundry room

sara: you want to do it here?

nick: nicked grabbed her hands, sara i would never refer to making love to you as "doing it"

sara: that was the most sweetest and corniest thing ive ever heard, she smiled

nick: wow, thanks i guess

sara: nick shut up and just kiss me

nick: gladly, and once again began passionately kissing sara, he pushed her backwards until she was against the drier, he lifted her up onto it.

sara: weren't we here before

nick:yeah but under VERY different cercumstances

sara began unbuttoning his shirt, and he ran his hands up her sides towards her breasts where his thumb gently brushed against her

sara arched into him: ahh, you gotta give me more than that babe

nick squeezed them a little harder, then ran his hands back down to her thighs, moving ever so slowly up under her dress

sara shivered at the contact, he moved higher up, and moved to the inside of her leg, she felt a warm sensation between her legs

sara: oh nick, hmmmmm, im so wet

just then someone knocked on the door

cat: nick, you in there

they both let out sighs, nick rested his forhead against saras

nick: yeah mom im in here he said buttoning his shirt up, sara? you better uh, get down, he winked

sara: oh yeah i forgot

nick opened the door with sara close behind

cat didnt need to ask to know what they were doing, she noticed the slight bruising on saras neck, the swollen lips and flushed cheeks

cat: well im just gonna start some laundry, and head to bed, everyone else is sleeping so theres not much to do, what about you too?

nick: oh yeah, un were exhausted, right sar

sara: yeah, really tired

cat: okay, well see ya in the mornin, night

sara and nick: goodnight

they reached nicks bedroom door

nick: you know what were gonna do once we pass through the door, you ready to take that step forward?

sara: yeah, nick i do, i trust you completely, and i know you'd never do anything to hurt me, so yeah im ready

nick: okay, he opened the door, and closed it, making sure he locked it this time,... no interruptions this time

he walked over to sara, where they just stared at eachother

nick: your so beautiful, and you don't even realize it

sara: i am not

nick: yeah you are, dont ever think otherwise, he kissed her gently, but with great passion, sara sat on the bed, and nick leaned in front of her

sara: what are you doing? she laughed

nick: just relax sara, he took off her shoes, and then slowly took off her knee highs

she smiled, and nick stood her up, sara once again unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down intil it fell to the floor, he reached behind her unipping her dress, and letting it fall on the floor

sara shivered at the rush of cold air

nick once again started to stare at her, his eyes running from the top of her head, over her breats, and all the way down to the tips of her toes. She crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herrself up. she was very self conscious

nick: sara, why are you hiding from me, your beautiful you don't need to cover herself, why won't you believe that

sara sighed: its.its just hard okay, ive..i mean, ive never felt this way about anybody

nick: me niether, and i wanna show you that your beautiful, but if your not ready, i will wait

sara: no nick, i want to do this, its just not easy

nick: i understand, he began running his hands on her side, across her belly, and over near breast, all the while looking at saras eyes. she smiles,

sara: i love the way you look at me nicky, i want you, i need you

nick: he moved in and started sucking on her neck, earning a moan from sara,

her hands went to his belt, undid it, and unzipped his pants, very slowly, noticing the huge bulge in his boxers

oh my god, hes huge, she hought, wow am i gonna have a tme with this

nicks hand snaked around to wear her bra connected and look into her eyes for a yes, she nodded but looked worried, and bit her lip. he undid the clasp and slowly pulled it off her dropping it to the floor. when nick looked at her face, she had her eyes closed

nick: sara, look at me. she opened her eyes. before we go any further, i want to tell you something

sara: whats wrong nick she said cupping his face

nick: laughing. absolutely nothing. sara i want you to be sure about this, you are beautiful inside and out. I love how your mind works, i love everything about your body, from the top of your head, down to those very long and sexy legs of yours. sara, i love you

sara: nick, oh nick that that was the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me, nicky i love you to, now where were we?

nick eased her onto the bed and leaned over her, he startes kissing her, first on the lips, then moving to nibble on her ear, finally making his way to her neck, where he found her special spot.

sara: hmmmmm nick that feels so good, ahh, i don't want you to ever stop

nick: you like that, darlin, cause i got so much more for ya, he moved his mouth lower until he was licking, kissing, and sucking every where around saras hardened nipples

sara grew restless and went to push his mouth directly on her but he responded by taking her wrists and pinned them above her head

nick: sara, be patient

sara: nick, please i want you inside me, i can't wait any longer, ahhhhh! she let out a small scream, because nick put his mouth right above her pert nipple and finally began sucking, he moved his mouth further down, leaving a trail of kisses on her abdomen, until finally reaching the waist band of her little shorts, he hooked two fingers in and began to pull down until eventually they were off, and nick had sara completely naked

sara: nick take off your boxers now! she ordered, he did so and sara was amazed at how big he was...

nick once again huddled over her, with one hand he pushed her legs apart, and looked into her eyes, he gently pushed his tip into her, and then pushed more of him, when he had most if him in her, sara squeezed her eyes shut, he knew he was hurting her

nick: sara you okay? i don't want to hurt you, maybe we should stop

sara: nick no! i'll hurt you IF you stop, just im not so used to such big..ya know..she blushed, she then started to relax. ok im better

nick could'nt believe how tight she felt against him, this turned him on even more, he began to move slowly

sara: uh god nicky, you feel so good..hmmm

nick: he groaned, your so tight he moved in and out of her and soon only moans and grunts could be heard

sara: faster. harder. nick im so close

he began to move at her request, he was going to come very soon. oh oh oh god, sara! he began to pump faster and harder until he was slamming into her, the bed began to shake, hitting against the wall, and then it happened, sara came and soon after with two more heart wrenching, hard thrusts, sara could feel his warm seed filling her.

for a moment they stayed how they were, just trying to catch their breath. And then Nick remembered something

nick: oh shit.

sara: what, whats wrong?!?!

nick: i forgot the condom

sara: oh my God she thought. she was scared out of her mind, not for the fear of being pregnant but because the way nick was acting, so she said the first thing that came to mind

sara: uh, i,... don't worry nick, im on the pill

nick: ok good, he pulled out of her and they both snuggled together, and soon nick was asleep, but sara. saras mind was still stuck on that thought. While it was true that she had the pill, she hadn't taken it for 6 months...

sara thught: what are the possibilities of being pregnant. i mean that could never happen. right??

ok, well im sorry it took me so long but tha was it..i think i know where im going so its probably going to be another few chapters, so i hope you like them...reviews wanted


End file.
